yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 114
」冥動！！ | romaji = Hiai-naru Dyuerisuto Gimikku Papetto Meidō!! | japanese translated = Duelists of Sorrow - The Gimmick Puppets' Rumble of Darkness!! | episode number = 114 | japanese air date = July 28, 2013 | english air date = July 14, 2014 (Hulu) November 8, 2014 (Teletoon) | japanese opening = Dual-ism of Mirrors | japanese ending = GO WAY GO WAY | english opening = Halfway To Forever | english ending = | featured card = | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = * Keita Saito * Miura Nana }} "Tentacles of Terror, Part 1", known as "Duelists of Sorrow - The Gimmick Puppets' Rumble of Darkness!!" in the Japanese version, is the one hundredth and fourteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on July 28, 2013, and it aired online on Hulu on July 11, 2014. Summary In Don Thousand's palace, Mr. Heartland is disappointed that Erazor was so close to defeating Yuma Tsukumo and Trey. He promises Vector that he will not lose next time. From his throne, Vector chastises Heartland for doing nothing but run his mouth. His eyes glow pink as he says he will not tolerate failure again (in the dub, Vector wants more action from Heartland). The Baria Crystals depicting Erazor's Duel with Yuma and Trey shatter and Heartland frantically promises Vector that he will not fail him again. He adds that he has his next assassin ready and assures Vector that he is strong, though a bit moody. The assassin is fussy over seniority, while Heartland is younger than he is. Running out of patience, Vector clenches his fist and asks if Heartland is messing with him (in the dub, Vector asks if the assassin will beat Yuma or not). Vector's fist glows pink and he levitates Heartland off of the floor by the collar. Heartland struggles to breathe and he apologizes for his ranting. He reassures Vector that his mentor is really strong, since he runs the strongest WATER-Attribute Deck. Intrigued, Vector releases his grip on Heartland and asks him if a WATER Deck is what Reginald Kastle uses as well (in the dub, Heartland calls his mentor a one-man sting operation, while the WATER Decks are not mentioned). He muses why he always gets a nasty feeling on his chest whenever he thinks of Shark. After a brief moment of thought, Vector assigns Heartland to send in his mentor to deal with Shark. Heartland agrees. In the hospital on Earth, Rio is still unconscious. As Shark watches over her, he thinks about the Duel he had in the undersea temple. He had witnessed his own memories in the ruins. Shark remembers that he and Rio were always together and questions if they belong in this world. He pulls out his pendant and looks at the photograph in it. A young Shark and Rio, as well as their parents are depicted on it. He remembers that he knew their old home all too well. At the Tsukumo household, Haru has prepared breakfast for everyone. She encourages everyone to dig in. Trey thanks her for letting him stay overnight and for breakfast and bites into a rice ball. Tori asks Trey why he is wearing a school uniform and Trey explains that Yuma lent it to him, since he forgot to bring a change of clothes. Yuma lets Trey stay in his house for as long as he wants and devours his own rice ball (in the dub, Yuma suggests to re-do Trey's hair so that they will think it is him). Haru thanks Trey for cheering up her grandson, to Yuma's embarrassment. Trey replies that it's nothing; after all, he was lucky that he could eat something so delicious. Yuma remembers to eat his Duel rice and asks Astral for something to eat. Tori and Trey look confused and concerned and Yuma laughs, remembering that Astral isn't with them now. Haru tells him that he is too young to be senile (in the dub, Haru remarks that Yuma inherited her forgetfulness). Yuma's expression changes to a serious one; he denies what Haru said and says this isn't the time to eat leisurely; Heartland could be planning something. Trey tells Yuma to let Shark and Kite know about what is going on. Yuma replies that Kite is hard to get a hold of, since he is always off investigating something (in the dub, Kite always ignores Yuma, from the latter's perspective), while Shark is Shark. Tori says Shark had been staying at Rio's side in the hospital. Trey suggests that they visit the Kastles after breakfast. On the way to the hospital, it starts to rain. Yuma decides to get a head start and runs off (in the dub, Yuma tells his friends to dodge the raindrops). A worried Tori mutters that Yuma did not have to fake the suddenly happy behavior for them. Trey tells her that Yuma needs more time; Astral is a very important friend to him (their conversation is cut from the dub). At the hospital, a figure walks through a corridor, generating puddles of water with every footstep. A nurse walks by and asks him where he is headed. The figure stops and the nurse continues that this area is for staff only. She takes notice of the trail of water the suited man left behind and confronts him. The man turns and asks the nurse if she knew her place (in the dub, he says he is not going anywhere). He warns the nurse to watch her mouth as tentacles extend from his sleeves and stab her from behind. She falls to the floor unconscious, with the man continuing down the corridor (in the dub, the figure tells the nurse she will sleep for a long time just before she falls unconscious). He arrives at Rio's room. Upon seeing her, the man raises his hand and extends his tentacles, ready to strike Rio. Before that can happen, Yuma and his friends arrive, with Yuma exclaims, "You're...!" The man's tentacles hover over Rio and one of them stabs her in the neck, taking a small amount of her blood (Rio's blood is edited out of the dub; instead, a glint of light appears where the tentacle stabbed Rio). Yuma and his friend look on in horror as the hospital machines go haywire. Yuma demands what the man did to Rio. The man glances at Yuma and recognizes him. Yuma wonders why the stranger knew him and if he is a Barian. The man glows with translucent energy, saying that after he is done with that "shark bastard", Yuma is next. He transforms into a jellyfish and fades away. Yuma wonders what's going on, but Trey realizes that what the man meant was that he was going after Shark. Somewhere in Heartland City, Shark is cruising on his motorcycle. His Duel Gazer starts to ring, but he does not pick up. At the hospital, Yuma is frustrated that Shark is not answering. Trey suggests that he, Yuma and Tori will split up to look for Shark. Tori decides to call the Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club, while Trey calls his brothers. A voice from afar asks Trey what's wrong. The others turn to find a familiar face standing in front of them. Back on the highway, Shark continues to ride. He remembers that it was raining like this "on that day". Shark recalls looking at his new Deck, while Rio calls out to him. She asks her brother to teach her how to Duel when they return home. He agrees, but he will leave her crying in no time. Rio pouts and says she will not, while Shark insists she will. The two siblings start to argue, while their mother tells them to calm down and behave (in the dub, Mrs. Kastle thought her children would fall asleep). Their father sees a truck up ahead and panics. He loses control of the car and crashes (the truck is cut from the dub, though it is still implied that the car still crashed into something). Shark is the first to wake up at the hospital. He turns to his left and sees Rio still unconscious. A doctor asks how their parents are doing. Another doctor says they lost them moments ago (in the dub, the doctor instead asks a nurse to check on the twins, with no mention of their parents at all). In the present, Shark remembers that ever since their parents died, he and Rio have been alone. "That place" may help him. At a balcony, Cathy says she could not find Shark at school or home and no one else saw him around. Caswell says they could not find him. Bronk blames Shark for Rio's current state. Flip says they could use Astral right about now. Cathy mutters, "Astral..." and all four Number Club members stare out in the lake in front of them. The rainstorm clears and Shark arrives at his old home. He muses that he and Rio had not been here since the accident. This was the place where he and Rio spent their childhood; their memories could be in here. Shark walks into the now-delipidated mansion and looks around. He arrives at the living room and notices a suit of knight's armor nearby. A teddy bear is also near the sofa. Suddenly, the candles light up and Shark views the living room in its original state. Shark sees his younger self chasing a young Rio. Young Shark yells at his sister to give his Deck back; it was a gift from their father. Rio refuses to give the Deck back, since it's unfair that her brother was the only one who had it and runs away (in the dub, young Shark yells at Rio for the card his father gave to him. Rio refuses to give it back because she saw it first). Young Shark continues to chase her and she hides behind the suit of armor. He finally catches up to her and tries to pry the Deck off of her hands. Young Shark almost succeeds, but he falls backward and hits the armor. It teeters back and forth and starts to fall on Rio. Horrified, Shark leaps forward, pushes Rio out of the way of the falling armor and takes the brunt of the fall. Later, Rio is crying over young Shark's injuries as their parents rush to his side (several blood droplets on young Shark's cards are edited out in the dub). They ask if he is okay. Rio runs up to their mother and embraces her. She reassures her that everything will be okay. Young Shark apologizes to his father for getting his cards dirty. Mr. Kastle tells him not to worry about that, while Mrs. Kastle tells her husband to treat the wound. The past Kastles fade away and the living room returns to its present condition. The present Shark places a hand over the scar and remembers the wound he had received during his childhood without a doubt. He mutters that he is not a Barian after witnessing his childhood memories. Suddenly, Shark hears laughter echoing across the room. Shark demands what is going on. A transparent figure appears in front of him and extends several tentacles. Shark dodges them and the same figure from the hospital asks if he is Reginald Kastle. Shark leaps out of the window and the man yells that he will not get away. Several tentacles snare Shark and one of them stabs him on the neck. Shark cringes in pain as some of his blood is taken away (a shot of the tentacle draining Shark's blood is cut from the dub). The tentacles deposit him roughly on the ground and Shark demands what the man did to him. The man, in a jellyfish-like form, takes offense to Shark calling him a "bastard". He shapeshifts back into a human and tells Shark to learn his place (in the dub, the man threatens to make Shark zip his lip and simply tells him that he came for him). Shark asks what the stranger is talking about, which causes the latter to yell at Shark to watch the way he speaks to others. The man reveals himself to be a Barian, while calling Shark a "lowly human". The Barian says he heard that Shark liked to boast about how he had the strongest WATER Deck. As Shark's superior, the Barian will teach him a thing or two about what is better than a shark (in the dub, the man says that in the end, Shark will be a guppy compared to him; he also introduces himself as Chironex). Shark starts to protest, but he falters. He wonders why his strength is weakening. Chironex asks if he had seen Shark's face before, before returning to the main issue at hand: he had poisoned Shark. Shark asks if that really is poisoned and Chironex confirms it; it will only be a matter of time before Shark succumbs to the poison. Until then, they will Duel. Shark turns down the challenge, but Chironex tells Shark not to push himself to keep together and brings up Rio. Shark reacts to the name in anger and realizes Chironex poisoned her too. Chironex says someone told him about the Kastle siblings; at the hospital, Rio struggles with the poison, while doctors and nurses check on her and Tori arrives. Chironex adds that there is only one way to cure them: defeat him in a Duel (in the dub, Chironex adds that Shark does not have to Duel if he does not want to). Shark curses (in the dub, Shark accepts the Duel) and a voice from above yells at them to hold it. From the roof of the mansion, Quattro stands proudly. Quattro asks if Shark had forgotten about him, his number one fan. He leaps from the roof and lands in front of Shark. Chironex identifies Quattro as one of Vetrix's sons (in the dub, Chironex is glad that Quattro dropped in). The Arclight calls Shark sloppy for letting himself get stung. He sarcastically remarks on the Barian's skills, causing the latter to react in shock (this exchange is cut from the dub). Shark asks Quattro why he is here. Quattro replies that Trey sent him to look for Shark. Shark angrily refuses Quattro's help. Quattro says that he may not care about Shark, but he cares about Rio. As Rio continues to battle the poison, Tori looks after her. Quattro says the sight of Rio unconscious again left a bad taste in his mouth, which is why he will use his "fanservice" to beat their opponent; he also offers Shark a chance to sit out. Shark tells Quattro to quit running his mouth. Chironex is offended at Shark and Quattro for mocking him. With slurred speech, he angrily yells at Shark and Quattro to come at him at the same time. Quattro asks if Shark is ready to take the Barian on. Shark only responds that he will save Rio. Chironex agrees to the conditions, but stipulates another one. Quattro repeats "condition?" and Chironex says he and Shark are 10 years his junior; a superior should stand above his juniors (in the dub, Chironex asks if his opponents do not mind if he evens things out a bit, since he will be their only opponent). Chironex's LP will be at 8000, while his opponents will have 2000 each. A Barian Emblem appears below their feet briefly, then vanishes. Quattro agrees to the condition and mocks the Barian further; for a superior, he is stingy. Chironex calls his opponents cheeky and takes on a humanoid jellyfish form, with a Duel Disk armed. The poison will finish them and wash them up on the beach. Shark realizes this is the Barian's true form and arms his Duel Disk and Duel Gazer, while Quattro does the same, but with a Duel Gazer tattoo appearing around his eye. All three players yell, "Duel!" Somewhere else in Heartland, Yuma and Trey are still looking for Shark. Trey's crest bracelet rings and he informs Yuma that Quattro called; Shark is in danger. Back in the mansion, Shark takes the first turn. After drawing, he thinks he must save Rio, no matter what. He Normal Summons "Saber Shark". He says that during a Tag Duel, no one can attack on the first turn. He Sets a card and ends his turn. Quattro remarks that this isn't like Shark at all; since when did he become cautious? Shark responds that he cannot lose and he must win (in the dub, Shark says he will strike when the time is right). Chironex starts his turn and Normal Summons "Stinging Jellyfish". He follows up by Special Summoning "Silent Sea Nettle", since he controls a WATER monster. Chironex says he will be serious and tells his opponents to watch. He overlays his two Level 4 WATER monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 4: Stealth Kragen". Quattro is offended by the monster's number, as it is his trademark; even worse, it is a jellyfish. Chironex, in turn, is offended by Quattro for mocking the jellyfish. He states that the jellyfish is the supreme aquatic life form; it is an immortal creature that stings and poisons whatever it touches. Shark starts to cringe at the poison, to the Barian's satisfaction. Quattro seemingly agrees to the Barian's words; he wonders if he has the bite to back up his bark (in the dub, Quattro takes notice of Shark's weak condition and says he should have been the one to Duel). Chironex wonders what he should do next, then realizes that the poisoned Shark is the answer (in the dub, Chironex agrees with Quattro, saying that Shark is in no shape to save Rio). Shark yells at him to shut up. Chironex activates the effect of "Stealth Kragen", which lets him destroy a WATER monster his opponent controls. "Stealth Kragen" extends two purple tentacles and ensnare "Saber Shark", destroying it. Chironex adds that "Stealth Kragen" will inflict damage to Shark equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. He declares, "Venom Blast!" and "Stealth Kragen" releases a beam from its core at Shark, reducing his LP to 400. Quattro looks concerned as Shark hits the ground. He asks Shark if the attack did not hurt him much; Shark responds that it was obvious (in the dub, Quattro says it will take more than that to defeat them; Shark agrees). The Barian calls Shark's courage fake, Sets a card and ends his turn. Quattro starts his turn, while yelling that he will show the Barian his fanservice. He Normal Summons "Gimmick Puppet Des Troy" (the monster itself is cut from the dub). He then activates "Card of Puppets", which lets him destroy a "Gimmick Puppet" monster he controls to draw a card. He destroys "Des Troy". Since "Des Troy" was destroyed, Quattro can Special Summon two "Gimmick Puppet" monsters with 1000 or less ATK. "Des Troy" emerges from the Graveyard portal and opens up a compartment on its back ("Des Troy" opening up is cut from the dub). Two beams of purple energy flow out as Quattro Special Summons "Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker" and "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" (the box of "Dreary Doll" remains closed in the dub). Quattro overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder", with Shark recognizing it. Yuma and Trey burst out of the mansion's doors and find Shark at the front door. Shark is down at one knee and Yuma realizes that he got poisoned. Quattro activates the effect of "Giant Grinder", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy all other Xyz Monsters on he field and inflict damage to their owners equal to their ATK. "Giant Grinder" ensnares "Stealth Kragen" with puppet strings and drags it toward the compartment on its chest, grinding it up. It then extends a cannon from its chest and Quattro yells at Chironex to take his fan service. "Giant Grinder" fires its cannon at Chironex, bringing his LP to 6100. Yuma cheers, while Trey says this was the card Quattro got from Yuma (in the dub, Trey says this is what happens when one Duels Quattro). Quattro says things shine bright in the hands of their original owners (in the dub, Quattro taunts Chironex, saying the attack would have hurt if he had a backbone). When the dust clears, Chironex laughs at what Quattro said and rises. He yells at his opponents not to get high and mighty with him. Trey takes notice of the two new monsters Chironex has. Yuma is confused, while Quattro curses and calls the Barian a bastard again. Chironex corrects him; it is "senior" (in the dub, Quattro calls Chironex a "gutless jellyfish, which the latter takes offense to). He says he will show them the most powerful jellyfish that ever existed and laughs evilly. Featured Duel: Chironex vs. Shark and Quattro The Duel begins with Chironex with 8000 LP and Shark and Quattro with 2000 LP each. Turn 1: Shark Shark draws. He then Normal Summons "Saber Shark" ( 4/1600/1200) in Attack Position and Sets a card ("Deep Current"). Turn 2: Chironex Chironex draws "Stinging Jellyfish" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/800/800) in Attack Position. As he controls a WATER monster, Chironex Special Summons "Silent Sea Nettle" ( 4/800/1300) in Attack Position via its own effect. Chironex overlays "Stinging Jellyfish" and "Silent Sea Nettle" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 4: Stealth Kragen" ( 4/1900/1500, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Chironex activates the second effect of "Stealth Kragen" to destroy "Saber Shark" (a WATER monster) and inflict its ATK as damage to Shark (as he was the controller of the destroyed monster) (Shark: 2000 → 400 LP). Chironex Sets a card. Turn 3: Quattro Quattro's hand contains "Celestial Strings" and "Shade of Strings". Quattro draws. He then Normal Summons "Gimmick Puppet Des Troy" ( 4/1200/2000) in Attack Position. Quattro then activates "Card of Puppets" to destroy "Gimmick Puppet Des Troy" (a "Gimmick Puppet" monster) and draw a card. As "Gimmick Puppet Des Troy" was destroyed by a card effect, Quattro activates its effect to Special Summon "Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker" ( 8/800/1600) and "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" ( 8/0/0) in Attack Position (as both summoned monsters have at most 1000 ATK). Quattro overlays "Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker" and "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" ( 8/1500/2500, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Quattro activates the effect of "Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" to destroy all other Xyz Monsters on the field and inflict damage to their controllers equal to their ATK by detaching an Overlay Unit ("Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder": 2 → 1 ORU). "Stealth Kragen" is destroyed (Chironex: 8000 → 6100 LP). The final effect of "Stealth Kragen" activates, letting Chironex Special Summon two "Kragen Spawn" from his Extra Deck in Attack Position (the summoned monsters are less than or equal to the number of Overlay Units that "Stealth Kragen" had) and attach the old Overlay Units of "Stealth Kragen" to the new monsters ( 4/1900/1500, ORU: 0 → 1 for each). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes